hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
List of hip hop musicians
The rappers, groups, record producers and DJs listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. Once they have a page on the wiki, they will be added to the list. List # *2 Live Crew *2 Real *3rd Bass *The 3rd Kind *5th Ward Boyz *8Ball & MJG *9th Wonder *20-2-Life *.38 *50 Cent *213 *415 A *A.C. Chill *A-Plus *The A-Team *Ab-Soul *Above the Law *Abstract Rude *Aceyalone *Afrika Baby Bam *Afrika Bambaataa *Afrika Islam *Afu-Ra *AG *Akinyele *The Alchemist *Tha Alkaholiks *André 3000 *Ant Banks *Apache *Arabian Prince *Arrested Development *Artifacts *Audio Two *AWOL *AZ *Azie Faison B *B.G. *B.G. Knocc Out *The B.U.M.S. *B-Brazy *B-Legit *B-Mad *Baatin *Bahamadia *Bass Brothers *Beanie Sigel *Beastie Boys *Da Beatminerz *The Beatnuts *Big Boi *Big Boss *Big Daddy Kane *Big Freeze *Big Hawk *Big L *Big Lurch *Big Mello *Big Moe *Big Noyd *Big Pokey *Big Pun *Big Sean *Big Shug *Big Syke *Big Twan *Big Wy *Bigg Money Odis *Birdman *Bishop Nehru *Biz Markie *Blac Haze *Black Hippy *Black Moon *Black Sheep *Black Star *Black Thought *Blackalicious *Bloods & Crips *Bloodshed *Bobcat *Bone Thugs-n-Harmony *Boogie Down Productions *Boot Camp Clik *Bootie Brown *Brand Nubian *Broncoe *Brotha Lynch Hung *Buckshot *Buckwild *Da Bulldogs *Bun B *Bushwick Bill *Busta Rhymes C *C.E.B. *C.I.A. *C.L. Smooth *C-Bo *C-Murder *Cam'ron *Canibus *Capital STEEZ *Capone-N-Noreaga *Casual *Chali 2na *Chamillionaire *Chance the Rapper *Charlie Brown *Chi-Ali *Children of the Corn *Chill Rob G *Chopmaster J *Chuck D *CJ Fly *The Click *Coke La Rock *Cold 187um *The Cold Crush Brothers *J. Cole *Sean Combs *Common *Compton's Most Wanted *Consequence *Convicts *Cool C *Coolio *Cormega *Cowboy *Craig G *Crazy C *Crooklyn Dodgers *Curren$y *Cut Chemist *Cypress Hill D *D of Trinity Garden Cartel *The D.O.C. *D'Love *D12 *Daddy-O *Damu Ridas *Danger Mouse *The Dangerous Crew *Das EFX *Daz Dillinger *DBX *De La Soul *De' 1 *Dead End Alliance *Mike Dean *Def Squad *Del the Funky Homosapien *Desiigner *Devin the Dude *Dialect & Despair *Diamond D *Digable Planets *Diggin' in the Crates Crew *Digital Underground *Dilated Peoples *Dinco D *Divine Styler *DJ Aladdin *DJ Fuze *DJ Jazzy Jay *DJ Jazzy Jeff *DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince *DJ JZ *DJ King Assassin *DJ Kool Herc *DJ Mark the 45 King *DJ Muggs *DJ Nu-Mark *DJ Pooh *DJ Premier *DJ QBert *DJ Quik *DJ Scratch *DJ Screw *DJ Shadow *DJ Subroc *DJ Yella *DMX *Doctor Dré *Tha Dogg Pound *Donald D *Dope E *Doug E. Fresh *Dr. Dre *Drake *DraMatik *Dredknotz *Dres *Dresta E *E.D.I. *E.S.G. *E-40 *Easy Mo Bee *Eazy-E *Ed Lover *Ed O.G *Eminem *EPMD *Eric B. *Eric B. & Rakim *Eve *Everlast *Evidence *Extra Prolific F *Fabolous *The Fat Boys *Fat Joe *Fat Pat *Fatlip *Fiend *Fila Fresh Crew *The Firm *Flavor Flav *Flavor Unit *Foxy Brown *Freddie Foxxx *Freddie Gibbs *Fredro Starr *Freestyle Fellowship *Freeway *Frost *Frukwan *Fugees *Funky 4 + 1 G *G-Bone *G-Unit *The Game *Gang Starr *Gang Starr Foundation *Ganksta N-I-P *Geto Boys *Ghetto Chilldren *The Ghetto Dwellas *Ghostface Killah *GLC *Gold Money *Goodie Mob *Grand Daddy I.U. *Grand Puba *Grand Wizzard Theodore *Grandmaster Caz *Grandmaster Flash *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *Grandmaster Flowers *Grap Luva *Gravediggaz *Grimm *Group Home *Guru *GZA H *H.W.A. *Hank Shocklee *Hard 2 Obtain *Havoc *Heavy D *Heavy D & the Boyz *Heltah Skeltah *Hi-C *Hi-Tek *Hieroglyphics *Lauryn Hill *Hit Squad *Hobo Junction *House of Pain *Hurricane G *Hussein Fatal I *Ice Cube *Ice-T *Ill Bill *Illa J *Illmind *Imani *Immortal Technique *InI *Inspectah Deck J *J Dilla *J-Live *J-Ro *J-Swift *Ja Rule *Jadakiss *Jake One *Jam Master Jay *Jarobi White *Jay Rock *Jay Z *Jayo Felony *Jaz-O *Wyclef Jean *Jemini the Gifted One *Jermaine Dupri *Jeru the Damaja *Joey Bada$$ *John Bido *Johnny "J" *Quincy Jones III *JT the Bigga Figga *Juice Crew *Junior M.A.F.I.A. *Jurassic 5 *Just Blaze *Just-Ice *Juvenile K *K-Dee *K-Def *K-Rino *K-Solo *Kam *Kastro *Kendrick Lamar *Kenny K *Kid Capri *Kid Cudi *Killah Priest *Da King & I *King Tee *Kirk Knight *Klondike Kat *KMD *Knobody *Knoc-turn'al *Knxwledge *Kokane *Kool DJ Red Alert *Kool G Rap *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo *Kool Keith *Kool Moe Dee *Krayzie Bone *Kris Kross *KRS-One *Kurtis Blow *Kurupt *Kwamé *KXNG CROOKED L *L.A. Jay *L.A. Posse *L.E.S. *La Coka Nostra *Lakim Shabazz *Large Professor *Leaders of the New School *Da Lench Mob *Lifers Group *Lil' Dap *Lil' Flip *Lil' Keke *Lil' Kim *Lil Wayne *Little Brother *Live Squad *LL Cool J *Lloyd Banks *London Posse *Lootpack *Lord Finesse *Lords of the Underground *Lost Boyz *Low Profile *The LOX *Ludacris *Luniz *Lupe Fiasco *Lux M *M.O.P. *Mac Dre *Craig Mack *Mack 10 *Madlib *Madvillain *Main Source *Majesty *Marley Marl *Mase *Maseo *Masta Ace *Masta Ace Incorporated *Masta Killa *Master P *MC Breed *MC Eiht *MC Lyte *MC Ren *MC Serch *MC Shan *Darryl McDaniels *McGruff *Meek Mill *Melle Mel *Memphis Bleek *Method Man *Method Man & Redman *MF DOOM *MF Grimm *Mike G (Jungle Brothers) *Milk Dee *Missy Elliott *Mister Cee *Mix Master Mike *Mobb Deep *Money-B *Monie Love *MoRuf *Mos Def *Mr. CAP *Mr. Magic *Ali Shaheed Muhammad *Munk wit da Funk *Keith Murray *Myka 9 *Mystikal N *N.A.P. *N.O. Joe *N.O.R.E. *N.W.A *Napoleon *Nas *Nate Dogg *Nationwide Rip Ridaz *Native Tongues *Nature *Naughty by Nature *The Neptunes *Nice & Smooth *Nicki Minaj *No I.D. *The Nonce *The Notorious B.I.G. O *O.C. *O.G. Style *O.G.C. *Oh No *Ol' Dirty Bastard *Iman Omari *One Way *Onyx *Organized Konfusion *OutKast *Outlawz *OverDoz. P *P.E.A.C.E. *P.M. Dawn *PackFM *Party Arty *Paul Wall *Pee-Wee *Pep Love *Pete Rock *Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth *The Pharcyde *Pharoahe Monch *Phesto *Ronnie M. Phillips *Pimp C *Tony Pizarro *PMD *Point Blank *Poor Righteous Teachers *Mr. Porter *Posdnuos *Positive K *Sean Price *Prince Johnny C *Prince Paul *Prince Po *Pro Era *Prodigy *Proof *PSK-13 *Public Enemy Q *Q-Tip *Queen Latifah *Questlove R *R.C.U. *Raekwon *Rahzel *Rakim *Rappin' 4-Tay *Ras Kass *Raw Fusion *Ray Luv *RBX *Redman *Salaam Remi *Rhyme Syndicate *Richie Rich *Rick Ross *Rick Rubin *Rob Base & DJ E-Z Rock *Rob Swift *Rob-O *Roc Raida *Rockwilder *The Roots *Roxanne Shanté *Royce da 5'9" *Run-D.M.C. *RZA S *S1 *Saafir *Sadat X *Salt-n-Pepa *Scarface *Schoolly D *Scientifik *Scott La Rock *ScHoolboy Q *Screwed Up Click *Seagram *Erick Sermon *Mopreme Shakur *Tupac Shakur *Shock G *Showbiz *Showbiz & A.G. *Silkk the Shocker *Russell Simmons *Guilty Simpson *Sinsemilla *Sir Jinx *Sister Souljah *Skee-Lo *Skillz *Slim Thug *Slimkid3 *Slum Village *Smif-n-Wessun *Larry Smith *Will Smith *Snoop Dogg *Snupe *Soopafly *Soul Intent *Soulja Slim *Soulquarians *Souls of Mischief *South Central Cartel *South Park Coalition *Special Ed *Spice 1 *Statik Selektah *Steady B *Stetsasonic *Sticky Fingaz *Strange Fruit Project *Street Military *Stretch *Strictly Dope *Styles P *The Sugarhill Gang *Swizz Beatz T *T.I. *Tajai *Talib Kweli *Tash *Tech N9ne *Terminator X *The Terrorists *THC *Chucky Thompson *Three 6 Mafia *Three Times Dope *Thug Life *Tim Dog *Timbaland *Timbaland & Magoo *Toddy Tee *Too Short *Trae tha Truth *Tragedy Khadafi *Treach *Treacherous Three *A Tribe Called Quest *Obie Trice *Trinity Garden Cartel *The Troubleneck Brothers *True Master *Trugoy *Tweedy Bird Loc *Twin Loc *Twinz *Twista *Two Kings in a Cipher U *U-God *UGK *Ultramagnetic MC's *The Unknown DJ *UTFO V *Vic Mensa *Vitamin D W *WC *WC and the Maad Circle *Kanye West *Westside Connection *Whodini *Pharrell Williams *Willie D *World Class Wreckin' Cru *Wu-Tang Clan X *X Clan *The X-Ecutioners *X-Raided *Xzibit Y *Yaki Kadafi *Yall So Stupid *YG'z *Yo-Yo *Young Buck *Young Jeezy *Young Mass *Young Noble *Young Soldierz *Yukmouth *YZ Z *Z-Ro Category:Lists